In optical communication systems, transmission loss from optical fibers or insertion loss from optical components can occur. Devices such as semiconductor optical amplifiers (SOAs) can compensate for this attenuation within a system, particularity SOAs having low noise and high gain. However, SOAs can experience gain saturation, wherein the optical gain decreases with increasing optical output from the SOA, potentially affecting the quality of the output signal.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.